1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fin-type field effect transistors (FinFET), and more particularly, to an improved FinFET structure in which resistance is increased between the gate and either the drain region or both the source and the drain regions in order to lower Miller effect capacitance between the gate and the drain region and to ballast the FinFET, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As transistor design is improved and evolves, the number of different types of transistors continues to increase. A fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) is a type of transistor that has a fin, containing a channel region and source and drain regions. A double-gated FinFET is a FinFET with first and second gate conductors on either sidewall of the fin. The gate conductors cover the channel region of the fin, whereas the source and drain regions of the fin extend beyond the coverage of the gate conductors. FinFETs are discussed at length in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu”), which is incorporated herein by reference. Due to the structure of the FinFET, there is an intrinsic trade-off between series resistance and gate-source/drain capacitance in FinFETs. For example, the width of a fin can be expanded as the fin exits the gate in order to lower series resistance and, specifically, to lower resistance between the source and the gate which can cause a feedback that can significantly lower device drive for digital circuits. However, widening the fin between the gate and the drain region not only decreases the resistance between the gate and the drain, it also increases capacitance. While drain resistance has little effect on the device drive for digital circuits, capacitance between the gate and drain can often have up to three times the effect on circuit delay of capacitance between gate and source due to the Miller effect.
In a related problem, at very high voltages a FinFET can enter a mode known as snap-back in which thermal run-away in the hottest region of a transistor channel can destroy the FET. In a FinFET comprising a plurality of fins, if one fin enters into a breakdown condition, thermal run-away, can occur, which results in that fin conducting all additional current and ultimately resulting in the destruction of the FinFET. The present invention addresses these issues by providing improved FinFET structures and the associated methods of making these structures in which fin resistance is increased between the gate and either the drain region alone or between the gate and both the source and the drain regions in order to lower Miller effect capacitance between the gate and the drain region and to ballast the FinFET, respectively.